Opération : Quand les enfants s'en mêlent
by lilywen
Summary: Suite de Opération : marions-le et Opération : quand bébé arrive. Parrain, je croyais pourtant que tu connaissais le célèbre adage moldu : 'Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'… Mais pourquoi crois-tu que l'on ne parle jamais de ce qui suit ? Parce que… Quand les enfants s'en mêlent, les conséquences peuvent être terrifiantes… SLASH SSHP DMSF
1. Chapter 1 : Albus-Severus à l'école des

**Disclaimer : **Je sais… Je vais choquer plus d'une personne mais je ne suis malheureusement pas JKR (sans rire…). Je ne suis donc pas à l'origine de tous les merveilleux héros qui peuplent cette saga…  
Cependant, je revendique avec cette trilogie la création de personnages : Andrew Parkinson, William Grinwitch que vous avez découvert dans les deux premiers volets d' « opération » et que vous retrouverez dans cette troisième partie… D'autres viendront avec ce dernier opus (Mercutio, Edward, Cassiopée…)

**Rating : **M… Définitivement M… Donc clairement pas pour les plus jeunes (compris !)

**Couple : **SEVERUS / HARRY (encore et toujours) bien sûr… Et tellement d'autres déjà connus comme DRAGO / SEAMUS, ANDREW / NEVILLE, BLAISE / CHARLIE, RON / HERMIONE… ainsi que d'autres à venir…

ATTENTION ! ATTENTION ! Si vous n'avez pas lu « Opération : marions-le » et « Opération : quand bébé arrive », je pense que vous ne pouvez entamer cette histoire car il vous manquera vraiment trop d'informations…

Je fais tout de même ici un petit récapitulatif de ce qui s'est produit dans les deux premiers volumes de cette trilogie.

**RESUME DES PRECEDENTES OPERATIONS :**

Harry, lors de sa septième année à Poudlard, tombe irrémédiablement amoureux de Severus. Après avoir vaincu Voldemort et croyant son bonheur enfin possible, il est pour le moins anéanti par la décision du maître des potions de mettre fin à leur histoire brusquement. Il ne s'avoue pas vaincu pour autant et met en place un stratagème digne de Salazar lui-même.

Après deux ans passés loin de Severus où il s'amuse à titiller la jalousie de l'homme au bras des plus beaux mâles qu'il rencontre, entre autres Georges, Blaise et Andrew, il revient enseigner à Poudlard la défense contre les forces du mal et lance, aidé d'Hermione, de Ron et des jumeaux, l'opération : marions-le ! Finalement, lors d'une soirée mémorable, Severus demande en mariage Harry devant tout le gratin sorcier.

Après que les deux sorciers aient convolé en justes noces, le gryffondor décide de poursuivre ses manigances car il souhaite ardemment fondé une famille. Grâce à la potion de Felix Parentis, confectionnée par Charlie et les jumeaux, Harry, et malencontreusement, Seamus, se retrouvent tous deux enceints. Le soir du réveillon de noël, ils sont nés les divins enfants : Scorpius, fils de Drago et Seamus et Albus-Severus, fils du maître des potions et du survivant…

**Présentation des couples et de la « NEXT GEN » d'OPERATION : quand les enfants s'en mêlent…  
**

Je préfère faire un récapitulatif des enfants respectifs, histoire de vous laisser un petit aide-mémoire, même si j'espère que mon texte sera suffisamment clair pour que chaque couple retrouve son petit poussin !

Teddy Lupin-Tonks (11 avril 1998) : fils de Remus Lupin et Nymphadora Tonks  
Rose Weasley-Granger (14 Février 1999) : fille d'Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley  
Mercutio Thomas-Lovegood (18 septembre 2001) : Fils de Dean Thomas et Luna Lovegood  
Hugo Weasley-Granger (29 octobre 2001) : Fils d'Hermione Granger et Ron Wealsey  
Albus Severus Potter-Snape (24 décembre 2001) : Fils de Severus Snape et Harry Potter  
Scorpius Malefoy-Finnigan (24 décembre 2001) : Fils de Drago Malefoy et Seamus Finnigan  
Edward Zabini-Weasley (19 février 2002) : Fils de Blaise Zabini et Charlie Weasley  
Arthur Jordan-Weasley (28 mai 2002) : Fils de Lee Jordan et Georges Weasley  
Cassiopée Malefoy-Parkinson (21 juin 2003) : Fille de Lucius Malefoy et Pansy Parkinson  
Matthew Parkinson-Londubat (31 Juillet 2005) : Fils d'Andrew Parkinson et Neville Londubat  
Helena Weasley-Jonhson (15 Août 2005) : Fille de Fred Weasley et Angelina Jonhson

**Résumé :**« parrain, je croyais pourtant que tu connaissais le célèbre adage moldu : 'Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants'… Mais pourquoi crois-tu que l'on ne parle jamais de ce qui suit ? » Parce que… Quand les enfants s'en mêlent, les conséquences peuvent être terrifiantes…

Je dédie une nouvelle fois cette histoire à mon bébé, ma petite soeurette, Nadwen…

J'espère sincèrement que les nouvelles pérégrinations des Potter-Snape vous feront rire… En attendant vos messages d'encouragement, à bientôt Lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand les enfants s'en mêlent  
(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le' et 'OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive')**

**Chapitre 1 : Albus-Severus à l'école des petits sorciers**

« Papa 'Ry… Papa Harry, bougonna Albus, arborant une moue résolument adorable.

Le dit père ferma les yeux, feignant de ne pas avoir entendu la supplique du petit garçon. En vain.

« PAPA HARRY…, hurla le garnement en trépignant d'impatience.  
- Oui, Al. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon bonhomme ?  
- Pourquoi Scorp y vient pas avec moi ?  
- Parce que…  
- Parce que quoi, papa 'Ry ?  
- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué cent fois cet été.  
- Oui, mais, moi, j'ai pas compris, d'abord !  
- Parce que Scorpius va suivre des cours avec un précepteur particulier au manoir Malefoy avec Cassiopée pendant que tu seras à l'école des Petits Sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard.  
- Et pourquoi ? »

Bien qu'Andrew lui ait longuement expliqué que chaque enfant passait inéluctablement par la phase ô combien crispante pour les parents des « Pourquoi ? », Harry pria silencieusement Godric, Merlin et tous les autres d'abréger ses souffrances, au moins pour ce matin, où ils allaient définitivement être en retard. Il fronça ses sourcils à la manière de son Sevy, espérant quelques minutes de répit, cependant, il était clair qu'entre Severus et lui, celui que craignait Albus n'était malheureusement pas dans cette pièce en cet instant et le soupir mi-agacé, mi-incrédule de son fils lui fit réaliser que son stratagème n'avait absolument pas calmé son petit poussin.

« Alors, tu dis pourquoi ?  
- Parce que son papa Drago va devoir effectuer un stage de cinq ans à Sainte-Mangouste pour obtenir son doctorat en médicomagie infantile afin de pouvoir officiellement remplacer Madame Pomfresh à son départ de Poudlard .Tu sais aussi que son papa Seamus doit assurer ses cours dans la journée comme ton papa Sev et moi et bien… Il se trouve que les trajets quotidiens entre Sainte-Mangouste et ici auraient été vraiment beaucoup trop longs. C'est pour cela qu'ils ont donc décidé de s'installer tous les trois au manoir Malefoy et ils ont pensé que plutôt que d'inscrire Scorpius à l'école de Pré-Au-Lard, ce qui l'obligerait à faire chaque jour des allers-retours en cheminette, ce serait moins difficile pour lui de passer toute la semaine chez son grand-père Lucius et sa mamie Pansy… »

Harry étouffa, malgré lui, un rire. Il se souvenait encore parfaitement du visage consterné de Pans' quand Scorpius l'avait surnommé pour la première fois ainsi, il y a maintenant deux ans, lors du repas d'anniversaire d'Edward, organisé par Charlie et Blaise.

« Papa 'Ry, tu expliques plus…, râla avec exaspération le bambin.  
- Oui… Donc, je disais… Ah… Oui, je te répète que Scorpius va passer toute la semaine au manoir Malefoy. Il aura un précepteur particulier là-bas et s'amusera avec Cassie pendant que toi, tu iras à l'école des Petits Sorciers et que tu joueras avec les autres enfants de Pré-Au-Lard. Par contre, vous vous verrez tous les week-ends ici comme avant, d'accord ?  
- Oui, mais moi, je veux pas aller à l'école sans Scorp !  
- Voyons, Al… Je suis sûr que tu vas te faire plein de nouveaux amis là-bas… »

Le regard émeraude si semblable au sien le fixa, horrifié :

« Je veux pas de nouveaux amis, je veux Scorp… »

Craignant une crise de larmes interminable, Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ecoute Al… On va vraiment être en retard si tu ne t'habilles pas tout de suite… »

Un toussotement peu discret le fit se tourner vers la porte de la salle de bain où se tenait son Sev, partagé entre amusement et lassitude.

« Besoin d'aide ?  
- Je ne serai pas contre un peu de soutien sur ce coup-là, effectivement…  
- Je vois cela. »

Severus s'avança vers Harry et posa un baiser à peine effleuré sur ses lèvres avant de s'adresser au petit garçon :

« Al, Scorpius ne sera pas avec toi à l'école. C'est une décision de grandes personnes et tu pourras faire autant de caprices que tu voudras à ce propos, cela ne changera pas. Tu le verras samedi prochain comme papa te l'a expliqué. De plus, je suis certain que tu ne voudrais pas que ta gentille maîtresse Sammy pense que tu es un très vilain garçon qui est en retard à son premier jour de classe, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le garçon hocha frénétiquement la tête de gauche à droite pour toute réponse et se précipita vers sa petite robe neuve qu'il enfila prestement avant de se précipiter vers sa chambre, en hurlant d'une voix suraiguë un « Vite… Vite… Papa 'Ry… »

Harry regarda le manège de son fils avec incrédulité. Il reporta finalement toute son attention sur son époux et marmonna, fataliste :

« Ruse, chantage et culpabilisation.  
- Je t'ai pourtant dit qu'il irait à Serpentard, rétorqua le maître des potions en ricanant.  
- Et je t'ai répondu que non. Il est bien trop téméraire et entêté pour finir dans ta maison. C'est un pur gryffondor. »

La petite tornade était déjà de retour et tapait du pied pour signifier sa présence à ses parents :

« J'vais être en retard… Mais pas ma faute car, moi, j'suis prêt, hein, papa Sev ?  
- Je vois cela. C'est bien, Albus.  
- On croit rêver… », soupira Harry.

Le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude se rapprocha de son fils, s'agenouilla devant lui pour réajuster la robe et retirer quelques faux plis qui déformaient le tissu. Il se releva et annonça :

« Bien, mon bonhomme. Tu vas dans la cuisine et tu demandes à Dobby qu'il t'apporte ton petit-déjeuner, tu commences à manger, et sans discussion. On te rejoint dans deux minutes avec papa. »

Le « Vi… » hurlé alors que le bout de chou avait déjà atteint le salon fit sourire malgré lui le couple.

« Il faut vraiment qu'on se dépêche maintenant ! Sev, tu m'écoutes au moins…  
- Je suis tout ouïe. »

Alors qu'Harry saisissait une brosse pour discipliner sa chevelure indomptable, Severus se calait confortablement contre l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de bain, sans faire preuve de la moindre précipitation. Le regard émeraude se fit plus scrutateur tandis que le maître des potions demandait, amusé :

« Un problème, Potter ?  
- Potter-Snape, amour, Potter-Snape.  
- Il y avait si longtemps que je ne l'avais pas entendu, soupira l'ancien espion d'un air faussement las.  
- Au moins deux heures.  
- Si longtemps, tu en es sûr ?  
- Oui et là n'est pas le problème, Sev.  
- Ah, tu m'en diras tant et quel est-il alors ?  
- Tu crois que je ne sais pas comment tu raisonnes après toutes ces années à tes côtés, tu comptais te défiler, t'épargner la corvée du premier jour à l'école des Petits-Sorciers et me laisser toutes les galères.  
- Je suis démasqué. Tu deviendrais presque intelligent après toutes ces années à mes côtés.  
- Très drôle, amour, absolument hilarant et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer aussi facilement et que je vais affronter seul les larmes d'Albus quand on va le laisser à Sammy.  
- Il ne va pas pleurer.  
- Il est particulièrement anxieux de ne connaître personne.  
- Il n'est pas le seul à mon avis.  
- Oh, Sev, tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour lui. Hugo et Rose sont à l'école des Petits Sorciers de Loutry Sainte-Chaspoule, Edward et Arthur vont à celle de Godric's Hollow et surtout, Scorpius est au manoir avec Cassie.  
- Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais oublier ce dernier point, étant donné qu'il t'a gentiment fait répéter cette information cruciale un bon millier de fois depuis le début du mois de juillet. »

Severus se rapprocha d'Harry et vint enserrer fermement la taille de son lionceau avant de susurrer contre son oreille :

« Allez, Harry… Tout va bien se passer. Tu vas confier ton petit poussin à cette charmante maîtresse d'école et ce soir, Albus te racontera avec moult détails sa première journée de cours préparatoire et tu seras au comble de la joie de l'avoir soutenu dans cette nouvelle étape de sa vie.  
- Il grandit trop vite…, marmonna le gryffondor en se câlinant davantage contre le torse de son époux.  
- Ton petit poussin n'a pas encore quitté le nid pour se marier, que je sache.  
- Heureusement, il n'a pas encore six ans ! »

Cette fois, ce fut le rire rauque et fort du maître des potions qui résonna dans la petite salle de bain tandis que transplanait Dobby. L'elfe fit une révérence devant les deux sorciers avant de s'excuser platement :

« Dobby est vraiment… Vraiment désolé d'interrompre Maître Harry et Maître Snape mais…  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore inventé ? demanda avec fatalisme le maître des potions.  
- Magie instinctive, Maître Snape. »

La créature grise sembla se recroqueviller sur elle-même alors que les deux sorciers soupiraient de concert. Ce fut Harry qui demanda, curiosité gryffondoresque oblige :

« Et qu'est-ce qui dévaste actuellement notre cuisine, Dobby ? Des céréales métamorphosées en mini-kangourou ? Un cyclone de lait chocolaté ?  
- Maître Harry… Je crois que vous devriez vraiment venir… De toute urgence. »

Devant l'air catastrophé de l'elfe, Harry et Severus sortirent de la salle de bain et se dirigèrent rapidement vers la cuisine, cependant, en traversant le salon, le bruit de la poudre de cheminette attira leur attention. Seamus en émergea, passablement ébouriffé, suivi presque aussitôt par le médicomage le plus célèbre de sa génération. Le blond semblait agacé et déclara en feignant d'épousseter sa robe au tissu précieux et délicat :

« Potty, ton fils est une plaie.  
- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux bien avoir encore à reprocher à Al, filleul de mon amour ? Il est en train de déjeuner dans la cuisine et Dobby… Oh non…, se lamenta Harry, il n'a pas… Pas encore. »

Le regard désolé de Seamus et l'air alarmé de Dobby lui firent réaliser que c'était malheureusement le cas. Sans perdre davantage de temps, le groupe des quatre sorciers et de l'elfe s'avancèrent vers la cuisine où babillait avec allégresse Albus à côté d'un Scorpius des plus perplexes :

« ALBUS SEVERUS ! », gronda Harry.

Le petit garnement baissa la tête et ses yeux se gonflèrent de larmes presque aussitôt.

« TU ARRETES CA IMMEDIATEMENT. JE SUIS FURIEUX ! TU ENTENDS, ABSOLUMENT FURIEUX !  
- Vi, papa…, murmura l'enfant d'un air absolument contrit.  
- Je t'avais interdit de faire venir à toi Scorpius par magie quand ça te chante ! C'est très dangereux ! Tu aurais pu le blesser.  
- Sans compter que je suis attendu pour neuf heures à Sainte-Mangouste et que Seamy et moi devions déposer Scorpius chez mon père et Pans' avant… », maugréa Drago.

Seamus se rapprocha de son fils et lui murmura :

« Tout va bien, mon ange ? »

Le petit blond hocha de la tête et reprit, incertain :

« J'ai rien fait de mal…  
- Non, Scorpius, bien sûr que non, répondit Seamus, visiblement soulagé. Ne t'inquiète pas. Ecoute, tu vas dire au revoir à Al et vous vous reverrez samedi comme convenu. Grand-père Lucius et Mamie Pansy doivent déjà nous attendre, d'accord ? »

Le garçon se leva, contourna les adultes autour de la table et s'avança vers la chaise où Albus était toujours assis, prostré.

« Al… Al… Ecoute ! »

Scorpius le secoua doucement en touchant son épaule. Après quelques secondes, le petit brun releva son regard émeraude embrouillé par des larmes chaudes pour se confronter à son ami. Il renifla, bégayant difficilement :

« Voulais pas… Voulais pas te faire mal, Scorp… Pardon… »

Scorpius le fixait d'un air entendu.

« Pas grave, Al… »

Albus se contenta d'approuver bravement d'un hochement de tête aux propos de son meilleur ami et aussitôt, un sourire complice illumina le visage des deux enfants.

« Princesse, cette scène confondante d'émotion poufsoufflesque entre ton fils et le mien me donne furieusement envie de me jeter devant un avada.  
- DRAGO !  
- Oui, mon irlandais, un problème peut-être ? »

Seamus soupira fortement tandis que Drago reprenait :

« Bien… le directeur du service de médicomagie infantile doit déjà m'attendre depuis un moment et bien qu'en temps normal, j'apprécie l'idée qu'on se languisse à ma venue, j'apprécierai qu'on y aille maintenant. Scorpius ? »

Le petit ange blond adressa un « Au revoir » de sa petite main à Albus avant de serrer celle, tellement plus grande, de son papa Seamus et sans se départir de son sourire, il se laissa entraîner par son père, en direction de la porte qui menait au salon, suivi de près par les trois autres sorciers présents.

Albus ne pensa pas une seconde à les rejoindre car il savait que son papa Harry et son papa Severus allaient accompagner leurs visiteurs imprévus jusqu'à la cheminée et que lorsqu'ils reviendraient, ils lui feraient des gros yeux, très en colère. Une désagréable petite boule se formait dans sa gorge. Après quelques minutes, ses pères rentraient à nouveau dans la cuisine, ils firent un bref signe à Dobby qui s'éclipsa aussitôt, en transplanant. Ce fut Harry qui s'approcha le premier de la table et prit place à la droite du garçon. Le silence perdurant les fit sentit tous encore plus inconfortables et n'y tenant plus, le plus jeune des pères commença :

« Ecoute, Al. Je sais que beaucoup de choses changent aujourd'hui : tu rentres à l'école des petits sorciers tout seul, Scorpius ne sera pas avec toi. C'est la première fois depuis votre naissance que vous allez être séparé mais cela n'excuse pas ce que tu as fait. Tu dois faire attention à ta magie. Papa et moi te l'avons déjà longuement expliqué. Tu n'es pas encore assez grand pour gérer ta force et tu pourrais te blesser ou même pire, blesser quelqu'un, sans le vouloir… »

C'en fut trop pour le petit homme qui se jeta au cou de son père en pleurant.

« Pardon, papa 'Ry… Pardon… »

Harry souleva son fils. Il le cala contre lui, en caressant son dos en de doux petits cercles pour calmer son angoisse, sous le regard attentif de Severus qui s'approcha d'eux et s'installa à la place laissée vacante par Albus. Après quelques minutes, les sanglots semblèrent s'espacer et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez de son fils :

« Je crois qu'il est temps de laver ce visage tout barbouillé de larmes, mon bonhomme. »

Albus acquiesça, arborant un regard de chaton adorable et Harry reprit, attendri :

« Je suis sûr que tu vas passer une journée si fantastique dans cette école, Al, que tu ne voudras même plus revenir ce soir.  
- Ton papa a raison. », renchérit Severus.

Cependant, cette affirmation laissa l'enfant dubitatif tant il avait du mal à croire à ce que lui affirmaient ses pères.

« Allez, mon petit homme. Tu vas dans la salle de bain, tu te fais tout beau et dans deux minutes, tu es devant la cheminée, d'accord ? »

Ne croyant pas en sa chance de ne pas être puni, Albus se faufila prestement hors des bras d'Harry et s'apprêtait à sortir de la cuisine quand il fut rappelé à l'ordre par la voix implacable de Severus :

« Et Albus, si tu pensais qu'on allait oublier, sache que ton papa et moi avons décidé que tu serais privé pendant deux jours de balai miniature. »

Le soupir exagéré de l'enfant fit sourire les deux sorciers même s'ils n'en laissèrent rien paraître tandis que leur fils disparaissait à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Dès qu'ils furent enfin seul, Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner, faisant aussitôt réagir sa petite terreur de gryffondor :

« Quoi ?  
- Un seul regard de ton petit poussin et tu avais déjà oublié sa punition, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Pas du tout. J'attendais juste pour lui en faire part et comme d'habitude, tu m'as pris de court.  
- Tu avais oublié.  
- Non !  
- Ta mauvaise foi restera à jamais une énigme pour moi, Potter.  
- Potter-Sna… »

Mais Harry n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la bouche de son maître des potions couvrait ses lèvres d'un baiser puissant. Tandis que le gryffondor nouait ses bras derrière la nuque de Severus, les mains de ce dernier s'amusaient déjà à parcourir son corps de caresses sensuelles, les rapprochant dangereusement l'un de l'autre. Ce fut un léger toussotement à la porte et une petite tignasse brune qui les interrompit en pestant :

« Je vous attends devant la cheminée, moi…  
- Dis donc, Albus-Severus, on pourrait aussi dire trois jours sans balai miniature si tu continues ! Allez, file, on arrive... »

Le ton peu aimable d'Harry sembla surprendre Severus qui leva un sourcil faussement interrogateur :

« Frustration.  
- Comme si j'étais le seul à être frustré ! Laisse-moi rire.  
- Alors, Monsieur Potter…  
- Potter-Snape.  
- Monsieur Potter-Snape, je te propose d'aller jusqu'à cette école tout de suite, de leur confier ton précieux petit poussin et de revenir ici aussi vite que possible pour poursuivre cette charmante discussion dans notre chambre.  
- Tu sais parler aux hommes, amour. »

Et sans perdre une seconde, les deux hommes se levèrent et rejoignirent Albus dans le salon. Direction : l'école des petits sorciers…

A suivre…


	2. Chapter 2 : Quand Albus-Severus rencontr

**Résumé : **Au premier chapitre, Abus-Severus partait pour l'école des petits sorciers, non sans difficulté pour ses parents puisque le garnement avait fait venir par magie son « jumeau » de naissance, Scorpius… J'espère que ce premier jour d'école vous inspirera un petit message d'encouragement ! En attendant, bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt pour un autre chapitre, Lilywen…

**OPERATION : Quand les enfants s'en mêlent**

**(Suite de 'OPERATION : Marions le' et 'OPERATION : Quand bébé arrive')**

**Chapitre 2 : Quand Albus-Severus rencontre Mercutio**

Bien conscient qu'il risquait d'aggraver encore sa situation s'il interrompait une nouvelle fois ses deux papas, Albus attendait à la porte du salon, ses petites mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de sa robe de sorcier. Son papa 'Ry haussait très rarement la voix alors quand ce dernier lui avait clairement signifié que s'il continuait à les importuner, il serait privé de balai miniature pendant trois interminables journées, il s'était éclipsé de la cuisine, mortifié.

Lorsqu'après de longues secondes d'attente, il entendit le bruit caractéristique du raclement des chaises sur le carrelage, signe de l'arrivée imminente de ses parents, il baissa les yeux. Finalement, trouvant un peu de courage en lui, le petit garnement lança un regard furtif vers eux quand ils entrèrent dans le salon. Son papa Harry lui adressa alors un petit clin d'œil amusé, signe qu'il n'était déjà plus vraiment fâché contre lui et il en soupira de soulagement. Peut-être que s'il se montrait vraiment très, très sage aujourd'hui pour son premier à l'école de petits sorciers, il obtiendrait une remise de peine et ne serait privé de son balai miniature qu'une seule journée.

Harry s'agenouilla devant le petit garçon au regard de poussin abandonné et replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux rebelle.

« Al, tu promets de ne pas tenter de faire venir à toi Scorpius quand tu seras avec ta maîtresse Sammy, d'accord ? »

Le garnement hocha frénétiquement de la tête, faisant sourire bien malgré lui Harry.

« Bien. Ton papa et moi comptons sur toi, mon poussin… Et dis-moi, Al, où as-tu mis ton joli cartable que tata Hermione et moi t'avons acheté sur le chemin de traverse ? »

Une main sur la bouche, le garçon s'excusa. Il courut aussitôt vers sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires oubliées pendant qu'Harry se relevait. En voyant le regard consterné de son homme face à la scène qui venait de se jouer, le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude ne put s'empêcher de grogner et demanda d'un ton quelque peu acerbe au célèbre maître des potions :

« Quoi encore ? Qu'ai-je fait qui mérite une telle désapprobation, amour ?

- Cinq secondes devant son regard de poussin abandonné et tu lui accordes toute ta clémence, encore une fois.

- Magie instinctive. Cela t'évoque quelque chose, dis-moi ?

- Oh, vaguement... Très vaguement… Que m'as-tu dit la dernière fois ? Ah, oui, je crois que je me rappelle… »

Severus poursuivit en contrefaisant exagérément la voix de son gryffondor :

« '_Mais, enfin, amour, tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas vraiment responsable de la situation, il souhaite faire venir à lui Scorpius et sa magie fait le reste._'

- Oh… Je suppose qu'on avait donc déjà vaguement abordé le sujet…

- Oui, c'est ça, Potter, vaguement…

- Potter-Sna… »

Comme pour clore ce futile et répétitif débat, Severus posa sa bouche sur celle de son époux tandis que le dit-poussin au pouvoir incontrôlable revenait dans les robes de son papa Harry et interrompait leur charmant tête-à-tête.

« Suis là…, marmonna le garçon.

- Difficile de l'oublier vu que tu t'agrippes aux jupes de ta mère comme Dobby à sa première paire de chaussette.

- Sev !

- Pardon, votre majesté… Si votre seigneurie voulait bien se donner la peine de prendre dans ses bras son précieux héritier, nous pourrions maintenant utiliser la cheminée et rejoindre enfin l'école de Pré-Au-Lard. »

Alors qu'Harry soulevait le petit bonhomme du sol et le calait habilement contre sa hanche, Severus se pinça l'arête du nez, quelque peu épuisé par les deux hommes de sa vie et leurs facéties perpétuelles.

« S'il te plaît, Sev chéri, pourrais-tu t'occuper de la poudre de cheminette ? »

Interloqué devant le ton un peu trop courtois pour être honnête de sa petite terreur, le maître des potions jaugea le brun d'un œil suspect et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore, Potter ?

- Oh, amour… Insinuerais-tu que j'ai quelques idées indécentes en tête ? Moi ? »

Le gryffondor souriait moqueusement au maître des potions qui marmonna de dépit :

« Avance, Potter... Tu me fatigues. »

Alors que le gryffondor prenait place dans l'âtre magique avec son petit bambin, Severus s'avança à son tour au milieu des flammes vertes et lança finalement la poudre de cheminette en annonçant clairement leur destination :

« Ecole des petits sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard. »

Comme à l'accoutumée, le maître des potions usa de toute sa force à leur arrivée pour retenir sa tendre moitié par le col de sa robe de sorcier et éviter qu'il ne se retrouve misérablement vautré par terre au milieu du long corridor de l'établissement scolaire.

« Que ferais-je sans toi, amour…, susurra Harry dans un sourire malicieux.

- Il serait dommage que le séduisant visage du survivant soit affreusement esquinté parce que tu es incapable de voyager par cheminée.

- Je savais bien que seul mon physique t'intéressait en réalité.

- Tu n'as pas idée à quel point… »

Severus s'était rapproché de son époux et commençait à passer une main taquine au bas de ses reins. Cependant, c'était sans compter sur le garnement que portait Harry qui se manifesta bruyamment, rompant ainsi leur discussion :

« Papa 'Ry… Papa 'Ry… Suis un grand garçon. Je veux marcher tout seul !

- On se calme, poussin. Je te pose, mais, je te préviens… »

Harry marqua une pause délibérée pour être sûr d'avoir toute l'attention de son fils :

« Interdiction de courir et surtout pas de magie !

- Mais, fais pas exprès, papa 'Ry…

- Al, ton père vient de te dire quelque chose ! Alors, tu écoutes et tu obéis. »

Bien conscient qu'il était inutile de discuter davantage, le petit garçon baissa les yeux et marmonna un « Vi, papa Sev… », en entendant la voix grondante de son second père. Harry se pencha alors et posa au sol son adorable fardeau.

« On va parler avec ta maîtresse, tu n'as qu'à nous attendre dans la cour avec les autres enfants. Pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le « promis » hurlé par le garçonnet mourut dans le corridor car l'enfant disparaissait déjà par l'entrée pour jouer avec les autres jeunes sorciers de son âge qui attendaient comme lui leur premier jour d'école. Harry se retourna vers Severus et se haussa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser son homme un instant :

« Tu crois que cette merveilleuse promesse perdra tout effet au bout de combien de minutes…

- Je parie sur quatre, cinq si nous sommes très chanceux. Juste le temps que l'on présente nos salutations à cette chère Sammy, que nous nous enfuyions pour passer notre dernière journée de vacances, seuls au château et que je te prouve à quel point l'interruption de ce matin m'a laissé… Insatisfait.

- J'adore le programme, amour. Dépêchons-nous… »

Et ainsi, le couple se dirigea vers la salle bleue des petits lapins bondissants – autrement appelée classe préparatoire de l'école des petits sorciers de Pré-Au-Lard. Le brouhaha des conversations animées des parents d'élève, anxieux de laisser leur progéniture pour la toute première fois les assaillit dès qu'ils franchirent le seuil de la vaste pièce aux murs colorés dans un savant dégradé bleuté.

Une jeune demoiselle d'une petite vingtaine d'années à la chevelure rouge flamboyante vint alors vers eux :

« Messieurs Snape et Potter, vous voilà… Je suis ravie de vous revoir et votre cher petit… Où donc se cache cet amour d'enfant ? »

Si Harry rougissait de fierté au compliment de la jeune maîtresse d'Albus, Severus haussa un sourcil pour le moins circonspect et murmura doucement à l'oreille de son époux :

« Une journée à le surveiller et je doute qu'elle réitère toujours son commentaire élogieux au sujet de ton si précieux petit poussin…

- Sev ! », grogna le joli brun, en donnant un coup de coude bien peu discret pour faire taire les remarques désagréables de son époux au sujet de son petit ange.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour déclencher un phénomène d'une ampleur inégalée. Ainsi, dans cette salle de classe et sous les regards médusés des personnes présentes, la terreur des cachots de Poudlard, légende vivante ayant effrayé des générations de jeunes étudiants poudlardiens à ses cours de potions, se mordit d'abord les lèvres, secoués d'étranges soubresauts, avant que ne résonne un éclat de rire puissant et fort.

« Il faut toujours que tu exagères ! Albus est un petit garçon dynamique, curieux et enthousiaste…

- Et un brin machiavélique et manipulateur, Potter… Admets-le !

- Potter-Snape, Sev chéri. Moi, c'est Potter-Sna…

- Mince, alors, on avait beau m'avoir prévenu, je n'arrivais pas vraiment à y croire et là… de voir de mes propres yeux les célèbres Potter-Snape ! »

Dans un même élan, Severus et Harry se retournèrent vers la voix masculine qui venait de les interrompre dans leur sempiternelle scène de ménage. Ce fut le joli brun qui sembla réagir le premier, son visage s'éclairant de joie avant qu'il se précipite vers le sorcier :

« Dean… Merlin, tu es parti à Salem depuis au moins…

- Sept ans. Salut Harry… Professeur Snape.

- Monsieur Thomas.

- Hé ! Par Godric, Dean, tu oublies immédiatement le professeur Snape. Je te présente Sev, mon époux. Quant à toi, inutile de jouer au méchant et inaccessible directeur des Serpentards !

- Seam m'avait expliqué… enfin, je veux dire… Mais comment par les couilles de Voldemort… Enfin, vous deux, c'est…

- Dément, hein ? Et avoue que j'ai bien caché mon jeu quand je m'éclipsais du dortoir lors de notre septième année ! Même toi, tu n'aurais pas parié une chocogrenouille sur le fait que chaque soir, je m'envoyais en l'air comme une bête avec la terreur de Poudlard !

- Potter, je doute que les détails scabreux de notre relation intéressent réellement ton ami.

- Ah bon, tu crois…, ricana moqueusement Harry pour toute réponse, moi, je suis certain du contraire. »

Face au regard espiègle de son ancien camarade de chambre, Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Par Merlin, je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point l'Angleterre et les copains de Poudlard m'avaient manqué ces dernières années, mais maintenant que nous sommes de retour… Au fait… »

Alors que le sorcier métis sifflait de sorte que la très grande majorité des parents présents dans la salle interrompirent leur conversation, une silhouette blonde éthérée se retourna vers le trio. Elle s'avança dans leur direction avec cette douceur rêveuse qui la caractérisait déjà à l'adolescence :

« Oh, bonjour, Professeur Snape… Harry…

- Luna, s'exclama avec enthousiasme le joli sorcier aux yeux d'émeraude… Je suis tellement heureux de te revoir… De vous revoir tous les deux ! Mais, au fait, vous comptez rester ici longtemps ?

- Plus que tu ne l'imagines, en fait… Cette fois, c'est définitif. Je te l'ai dit… L'Angleterre me manquait trop… nous manquait trop, en fait…, rajouta Dean, en adressant un clin d'œil complice à la jeune fille blonde.

- Ca veut dire que… Oh ! C'est absolument…

- Respire, Potter… Tu deviens hystérique comme une femme, asséna la terreur des cachots dans un sourire moqueur.

- Ah, ah… Très drôle, Sev ! », rétorqua Harry avec humeur.

Le jeune sorcier métis fixait, quelque peu abasourdi, le couple mythique de Poudlard dans une des ses chamailleries légendaires quand Luna précisa, d'un ton éthéré :

« Cette jeune maîtresse est réellement adorable, elle a bien voulu inscrire Mercutio sur les listes au tout dernier moment.

- Votre petit garçon a donc intégré la classe bleue des petits lapins bondissants ! Comme notre Albus…, s'exclama Harry dans un cri joyeux.

- Oui, nous venons de louer une petite maison à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard, près de la cabane hurlante… Tu vois, celle aux volets rouges… En fait, Mickaël Corner a accepté de prendre la place de Luna en tant que rédac' chef pour l'antenne américaine du « Chicaneur ». Nous lui avons laissé l'entière direction du journal pour reprendre celle de Pré-Au-Lard à la place de mon beau-père. Xenophilius veut absolument profiter de son temps libre pour observer les Ronflaks Cornus dans leur milieu naturel.

- Papa est tellement impatient de partir pour la Suède.

- J'imagine… », murmura dans un sarcasme le maître des potions, ce qui lui valut un coup de coude bien peu discret de sa petite terreur.

Ce dernier allait répliquer quand une tornade brune d'à peine un mètre se jeta dans ses robes en criant à tue-tête :

« Papa 'Ry… Papa 'Ry… »

Harry se mit à genoux pour se trouver à hauteur du regard émeraude si semblable au sien et observa son petit poussin qui haletait d'avoir couru aussi vite :

« Al… »

Le survivant s'interrompit en découvrant derrière Albus un autre bambin aux traits métissés qui tranchaient agréablement avec des yeux immenses d'un bleu presque translucide. Le garçonnet était le portrait craché de ses deux parents, sans nul doute.

« Papa 'Ry… Mercutio… »

Il attrapa assez rudement le tissu de la chemise blanche du garçon à ses côtés avant de poursuivre d'un ton enflammé :

« Mercutio, c'est mon ami ! Mon meilleur ami… »

Visiblement, Albus était passé d'une humeur chagrine à quelque apothéose hystérique en l'espace de cinq minutes. Pas que cela surprenne outre mesure Harry, mais tout de même, son poussin jurait fidélité absolue à Scorpius depuis tant d'années que ce revirement le laissa plus que perplexe et il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Mais enfin, mon poussin, je croyais que Scorp' était… »

Le petit garnement souffla comme si devoir donner une explication si évidente était une sorte de corvée insurmontable :

« Mercutio, c'est comme tonton Ron et tata Mione avec toi, papa… Même que je sais que quand tu étais une princesse, tonton Ron et tata Mione, et tonton Georges et Fred, et tonton Charlie, ils t'ont aidé à faire des bisous à Papa Sev… Mercutio, il va m'aider aussi, il a promis… »

Le petit métis hochait frénétiquement de la tête, signe de sa totale approbation tandis qu'Harry, toujours plus perdu, demanda avec une certaine fébrilité :

« Mercutio a promis de t'aider, mon poussin, mais pour quoi doit-il t'aider ? Papa Sev et moi t'avons déjà mis en garde : si tu fais des bêtises, tu seras privé de balai miniature… Et pour une semaine entière cette fois ! »

Le roulement du regard de son fils manqua de le faire rire ce qui aurait probablement ruiné quelque peu son discours empli d'autorité, digne de son Sev :

« Mercutio, i' va m'aider pour que Scorpius, il me fasse des bisous comme Papa Sev avec toi et un jour, on se mariera tous les deux ! »

Au temps pour lui. Il devait avoir mal interprété… N'est-ce pas ? Harry releva un regard éperdu vers son Sev dont les yeux noirs semblaient habiter d'une horreur abyssale. Peut-être n'avait-il pas mal interprété, alors ! Merlin, Salazar… L'opération à la conquête de Scorpius Malefoy-Finnigan s'annonçait d'ores et déjà comme l'épreuve de leur vie.

A suivre…


End file.
